High-Scholl Chaos
by IheartItaly
Summary: Here it is, the story of our favorite Fantasy friends in high-school. When Zack Fair ends up suspended, Cloud and the Dissidia friends work together to help Zack. Then something bad happens. Cosmos is kidnapped!


Final fantasy: High-School Chaos

"I can't believe we only got one semester left until we graduate." Zack Fair said to his young and shy-like friend Cloud Strife. But Cloud wasn't listening. Zack waved a hand in his face.

"Hello? Aren't you even listening, Cloud?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Zack. I was thinking." Zack sighed.

"Your always thinking. BTW, have you noticed lately that our Math teacher is ALWAYS picking ME to talk to after school?"

"Yeah. Why is that?"

"Don't know, maybe he just likes my work? Or my looks? Or is it because he's got no one else to talk to? Or is it because I'm failing?" Zack tried guessing. Angeal Hewlay was Zack and Cloud's Math teacher. Cloud shrugged.

"What is it that he talks to you about?"

"Math. Sometimes other stuff." Zack said.

"Oh no! Maybe you ARE Failing!" Cloud said.

"Shh! Don't scare me like that!" Zack said. As they walked into school, Zack said:

"I wonder who's going to be the new class president this semester?"

"Probably Tifa Lockheart like the last three semesters. Or maybe its gonna be Frion? Any body, just not Bartz or Squall."

"Eww, yeah. Anybody but Bartz. He's a nice guy, but not a president." Zack said making a face. They went up to the bulletin board and looked under the 'Teachers' of the semester:

Math teacher- Angeal Hewley

Science teacher- Sephiroth

History Teacher- Genesis Rhapsodos

Destruction Teachers- Jecht and Kelfka

Poetry, language, and English teacher- Kuja Tribal

Art Teacher- Golbez

How to control darkness teacher- Cosmos

How to understand rulers of nations teacher- The Emperor.

Weapons teachers- Garland and Exdeath

How to become darkness teacher- Chaos

"Wow, some of these classes I'm in." Zack said, "Eww, I have an weapons and English teacher!" Cloud smiled.

"At least we both have the same control of darkness teacher." Zack nodded. Aerith walked by and waved at them. Zack waved shyly.

"You like her." Cloud playfully teased. Zack gave him a playful shove.

"Shut up, you like her too!" Cloud giggled and wanted to say something else, but he decided not to. By now the other students walked in and were headed for the board.

"I guess we have to move." Zack said. Cloud saw a girl who looked new.

"I'll catch up with you later, Zack. I have to do something first." Zack looked quizzing but he nodded and walked to Math class. When Zack was gone, Cloud walked over to the girl.

"Ohayou Gesimus, are you new here?" The girl looked up. She looked about 18, three years older than he was. She nodded.

"Hi, I'm a new student."

"What's your name?" Cloud asked politely.

"Lighting." She said.

"Well, Lighting. Youkoso to Midgar Collage!" Cloud greeted bowing.

She asked for directions to some of the classes. Cloud gave them to her and she walked away. Then Cloud felt a hand on his shoulder. Yikes, it was Angeal!"

"Cloud Strife, any day if you can." He said. Cloud chuckled nervously.

During the Math class, Cloud told Zack about Lighting briefly.

"No talking please." While Angeal talked about the lesson, Zack cuffed his hand like a mouth and made it talk. Cloud and Zack forced themselves to keep their chuckles quiet.

After class Angeal talked with Zack, like always. When the other students walked out, Tidus, whispered to Zack, "Teacher's pet." and walked away. A lump of sadness fell over Zack. It wasn't his fault Angeal wanted to talk to him. Cloud knew that. Everyone knew Tidus was one of the destruction teacher's son. Tidus's father treated him badly, so Tidus treated others badly. Cloud went to his next class, the English teacher. Cloud didn't see Zack in the class. But he saw him in the 'how to control darkness' class. Cloud waved at Zack, but he didn't notice. He was too busy doing his work and looking sadly unsatisfied.

"Maybe he's just upset about that 'Teacher's pet' thing. But why didn't he come to the last class?" At lunch Zack looked the same. Gloomy. And he sat by himself. Cloud sat down with him.

"Hey, Zack. Are you OK? Why weren't you in English class?" Zack looked up at Cloud but didn't say anything.

"Is it that stupid 'Teacher's pet' thing? Forget it. Tidus was just being mean."

"No, its not that." Zack said. But he didn't say anymore. Cloud tried cheering him up, but it wouldn't work. The bell rang and Zack got up and left for the last class.

"Zack."

After school, Cloud found Zack.

"Hey, Zack tell me what's wrong. I'm your friend, you can tell me anything."

Zack continued to walk but he looked satisfied enough to talk. He sighed.

"Next week I won't be here anymore." Cloud didn't understand.

"What do you mean you won't be here next week?" Zack went on his way. Cloud grabbed his arm.

"Zack-"

"I'm suspended, Cloud! If I don't get better, I'll leave!" Cloud gasped and let go of Zack's arm. Zack walked away, leaving Cloud standing alone.

Later, Cloud went to Zack's house. He knocked. Zack's mom answered it and she smiled.

"Um, Mrs. Fair? Is Zack home? I want to talk to him."

"Yes. But he doesn't want to see anybody right now. He had a hard day at school today."

"Please, I must talk with him. I'm his best friend."

"I'm glad my son has some friends, but he doesn't wish to see anybody."

"Oh, well thank you for your time." Cloud said. He went home. He walked in and his mom smiled.

"Hi, honey. How was your day?"

"Fine. Until..."

"Until what?" Cloud felt everything blurt out.

"Zack was suspended today. I tried to make him feel better but it didn't work. I can't let him leave, Mom! He's my best friend. If he leaves, then he might move. And, and!" Cloud's mom gave him a hug.

"Slow down. Tell me everything." While Cloud told her, she listened silently and nodded.

"Its not fair, Mom!"

"But did he tell you the reason for his suspension?" Cloud shocked his head, "then how do you know if its fair or not?"

"Because I don't want him to go!"

"Zack just needs a wild rose to calm his nerves!" Frion said cheerfully.

"That's just you, Frion." Cecil said.

"We've got to do something!" Cloud said.

"Like what? All we have to do is just ask him why he was suspended." Squall said. Zidane flipped his knifes around.

"You shouldn't bring those things to school, you might get suspended too." Bartz said.

"I haven't yet."

"But that doesn't mean you should keep doing it." Cecil said. Onion Knight whispered to him.

"Maybe the teachers are afraid to suspend Zidane? There's no telling what he might do with those knifes." Cecil nodded in agreement.

Later at lunch, Zack sat by himself again. Cloud and the others sat father away.

"But why can't we all ask him? Why does it just have to be me?" Cloud said.

"Because you guys have been with each other longer than anyone of us. He knows you more." Cecil said. The others agreed. Cloud walked over to Zack. He still looked gloomy, but looked like he wanted to talk to someone. Zack saw Cloud and brightened.

"Hey, Cloud. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just sitting with the guys. You should sit with us." Cloud said. Zack looked away.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I was just too upset." Cloud sat down.

"Wanna talk about it?" Zack sighed.

"The teachers have noticed me not paying attention in class. They've gave me a warning before, but I was stupid and didn't listen."

"Well, that's your fault." Cloud said to himself.

"But they said that if I improved this week then I won't have to leave." Zack finished. They were silent then Cloud slammed his hand on the table and stood up. Cecil and the others looked at each other and smiled. They knew what that meant. Cloud was determined to help Zack until the end. Squall nodded.

"Looks like Cloud got Zack talking after all." {Meanwhile back at Zack's table}

"Then let's do it, you and me, Zack! I'll help you." Cloud said. Zack stared at him a second, then a smile spread across his face.

"I'm with you!" he said. Cloud showed him a finger.

"But also, only on the condition that you promise to pay more attention in school." Zack nodded and shook Cloud's hand.

"Anything to make me stay."

The next day was Saturday, and Zack and Cloud went to the SHINRA library.

"Aghh, why is it so hard?" Zack said in frustration.

"Cuz your not listening." Cloud said to himself. He gave him a playful punch, "C'mon, you wanna get caught up don't ya?" Zack smiled.

"Of course I do!"

"Then get off your butt and do it, Zack!" Cloud teased determinedly. Zack picked up his pencil and wrote like he never did before. Cloud was impressed. Hours went by and Zack was getting better and better. Cloud noticed Zack was getting tired. So they breaked for lunch.

At lunch, they saw Squall. They told about Zack's improvements. Squall was happy too, but gave them a word of advise.

"Don't over work yourself. I'd hate for to get writer's block."

Sunday afternoon, Zack went to Zidane's house. When Zack walked in he saw his English teacher. He chuckled nervously.

"Hehehe, Hi, Professor Kuja. Zidane's home right?" Kuja gave him a glare. But before he could say anything, Zidane lo-ward himself down and looked at Zack upside down from the ceiling. He smiled his big goofy monkey smile.

"Hi, your here."

"Hump, make sure to study, unless you want to get suspended." Kuja mocked. Zidane threw a knife at Kuja, missing him by a hair. {Or fur in this case} It almost made Kuja jump.

"Stop that! Besides, Zack's gonna study hard today. Right, Zack?" Zack was shocked and scared at the same time.

"Uh, yeah." He said as some sweat fell down his face.

"Good! Come on, let's go to my room and get started on that test." Zidane said walking away. Before Zack fallowed him, he saw Kuja roll his eyes to the ceiling and sigh hopelessly. Zack didn't know what that meant. Did Zidane and Kuja really not get along that well? Zack caught up to Zidane.

"But shouldn't we wait for Bartz to get here? I mean, we should at least study before taking this test, right?"

"Don't worry about Bartz. I gave him the test before, but he was never interested. Heh, his lost, then." Zidane turned the handle. Zack heard rumors about Zidane's room. Some said it was covered in vines. Others said it was banana wallpapers. It was neither. They walked in Zidane's room and Zack saw posters of girls. Zidane sat Zack down in front of a piece of paper. Zack looked at it, puzzled. What was Zidane's test?

"Are you ready!?" Zidane said in his face and looking him in the eyes. Zack shrugged.

"I guess..." Zidane flipped the paper over. Zack looked at it. Then he looked up at Zidane, who was smiling like a goof.

"What is this?"

"I have to make sure your 'fan-girl' worthy. That's my test!" Zidane said. Zack's mouth dropped open.

"Not interested? I leave it for somebody else." Zidane said taking the sheet away.

"Then let's talk about girls while we wait for Bartz, k?" Zack now knew what Kuja meant when he saw his look of hopelessness.

"Why does he like girls so much?" Zack said to himself, "Why did you leave me to him, Cloud?"

Bartz and Zack left Zidane's house.

"Wow, Zidane's pretty smart! He knows all about that math and stuff." Zack said.

"Yep, he is. Whenever your in a jam, call Zidane." Bartz said. Zack told him about the 'test'. Bartz chuckled.

"One of those,huh? Pthh, that's typical Zidane for you. He's always been that way. Ever sense kindergarten."

"Really? But why?"

"Everyone has their own ideas. Think about it, Zidane likes girls like girls like boys." Bartz said.

"Hmm, I guess." Zack said.

"I can't believe I'm late!" Zack said as he jump around the bedroom putting on his pants. He grabbed an apple and ran out the door.

"Bye Mom!"

Zack ran and didn't see Tidus on the other side of a fence. He bumped into him.

"Opes, Sorry." Zack said. But when he saw it was Tidus he gasped. Tidus gave him a glare.

"Watch were your going!" He said grabbing Zack's collar. Zack notice a girl was with Tidus.

"He didn't mean it, Tidus. Let him go." She said.

"Sorry. I'm just a little late is all." Zack said. Tidus punched Zack to the ground.

"Tidus!" She screamed.

"Stay out of this Yuna. The punk owes me!"

"I said I was sorry. What more do you want?" Zack pleaded. Tidus grabbed him and was about ready to punch him again, but Cecil stopped him.

"Tidus, Zack is late, Leave him alone!" Tidus hesitated, but he let Zack go. He walked away.

"Don't get in my way next time."

"I'm sorry about Tidus. He's a little edgey sometimes." Yuna apologized. She went after Tidus. Cecil helped Zack up.

"Are you OK?"

"I wish Tidus wasn't like that." Zack said.

"Tidus was picked on growing up. He thinks he's tough now because he's older and stronger." Cecil said, "Come on, let's get to school."

Zack told Cloud about the fight.

"I'm glad Cecil came to your rescue. Tidus is pretty rough." Cloud said.

"Me two." Zack said. They walked into math test. Zack took a deep sigh. It was time for a test and he was determined to do well. As Angeal handed everyone a sheet of paper, Cloud whispered: "Good luck." to Zack. Zack smiled. The test started and Zack focused hard. Then a paper plane hit Zack on the head. He grabbed it and put it on his desk and ignored it.

After the test, Cloud and Zack quickly looked at the note.

Hope you fail and never return.

"Sounds like Tidus. Ignore him." Cloud said walking in the next class. But Zack couldn't stop thinking about it. Zack almost couldn't focus in the science class. Even though Sephiroth was one of his favorite teachers. Next was history and Zack started feeling better. But after the 'How To Control Darkness Class', Cosmos wanted to talk to Zack.

"The light in you has become stronger, Zack. Much brighter than last week. I'll make sure to give in a good word to Principle Moogle."

"Thanks, Miss Cosmos." Zack smiled. Zack told Cloud what Cosmos said to him, and they hit high fives.

The next day, Zack and Cloud walked to school.

"Just think, two more mouths before we graduate. I can't wait." Cloud said. Zack stopped. Cloud smiled at him.

"What?"

"I just- I want to thank you for helping me get back on my feet, Cloud." Zack said.

"Of course. I'm your friend after all." Zack smiled back. When they walked in school, the room was exploded with students talking at the same time.

"Whats going on?" Cloud wondered. Frion walked up to them.

"Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" Zack said.

"About last night. Everyone's had strange dreams. And Cosmos disappeared!" He said. Zack and Cloud looked at each other.

"I did have a dream last night. But I didn't know about Cosmos." Zack said. Zidane came up to them.

"I had a dream last night-"

"We don't want to hear your dream." Frion said.

"But everyone is talking about each others dreams." He said. {They had to almost shout to hear each other in order to hear over the students} Frion and the others rolled their eyes, but Zidane continued.

"I dreamed that a monster came and attacked me and Dagger. She almost died, but I stood in the monster's way and died. It was scary! I jumped out of bed!" Zidane finished. He was holding his tail as if he was holding a stuff doll.

"So you died protecting her?" Frion guessed. Zidane nodded and went away to tell another student.

"Who's 'Dagger'?" Zack said.

"Dagger is Zidane's girl friend. She's also the princess of Alexandria." Frion said.

"One of his girl friends." Cloud corrected.

"No way! A princess!?" Zack said.

Obviously, the classes were canceled for the search of Cosmos.

"You know, we could still have the other classes." Zack said to Zidane.

"Are you kidding? She's a goddess! We can't go to class until after we find her."

Zack looked around. He found a note on Principle Moogle's desk.

OKNHUYF,

Vvgvgcxesjuhml;mkcdtrsrewdytyuguihiuuyftrdt rdsrexcfghgftrerggfftew3w3ea waqaresrttukjhiljiuiooikknug yfrsq2q2axchijoklmknjgygcgfh gfxeawqesfcjnlkkl;,.mkmknkjnjbvfxzaaq.

It was written in Moogle, so Zack didn't understand it.

"I better bring this to . He'll know what it means."

Mr. Moogle looked it over as the students gathered around.

"Hmm. It appears that Cosmos has been kidnapped by Chaos."

"Chaos? You mean that school we're challenging this year?" Frion said. The Moogle nodded. Zack gave Frion a look.

"What challenge?"

"You see, if Cosmos Collage wins the fighting tournament, we'll be number one in the country. But if Chaos wins, they'll overrun us for sure. Whoever wins keeps Cosmos."

"Well, that's bad. If Chaos wins, we'll lose Cosmos."

"I'd talk to Light if you wish to enter the tournament."

"Which Light?" Zack said. There were only two Lights in the school, Warrior of Light and the new spirited girl, Lighting, who suppository was a military woman. No one doubted her quick ability with blades.

"The lead Light. One in armor." Frion said.

"Got'cha. I'll think about it." Zack said. Cloud had a worried look on his face.

When the meeting with Mr. Moogle was over, Cloud pulled Zack back.

"Um, Zack? I don't think you should sign up for the tournament."

"Why not? I don't see a problem with it."

"It's just. Zack, you don't know what your up against. I know. I've fought Chaos before. He's no easy task." Cloud said. Zack suddenly remembered that Cloud was one of the Worriers of Legend. To Zack, it was hard to believe that shy Cloud grew into a fierce fighter. But then again, Zack never fought Chaos. Sure he's fought hard. But Chaos was a different story.

"Maybe you're right, Cloud. But I can't just stand by and watch Cosmos be taken away." Zack said. Cloud nodded in understanding.

"If you want to fight, I won't stop you."

"Do you think that our dreams had something to do with Cosmos's disappearance?" Onion Knight said walking up.

"That could be the case." Cecil said. Zidane shrieked.

"So does that mean that my dream was true? That I'm going to die?" He started running around in panic as if his tail was on fire. Squall pulled him back.

"We're not sure yet. It's only a possibility."

"Or you could have just had a bad dream." Tidus said. Zack felt anger when he saw Tidus.

"Did you send me this note, Tidus?" He said showing him a letter.

"Yeah, so? What about it?" Frion looked at the note.

"Tidus, I can't believe you would actually do this. Zack has been studding really hard." Tidus looked away, "You used to be a nice guy. Why have you started this now?"

"I-" Tidus started. But he walked away, "never mind, forget about it."

Zack found Light in Cosmos's office. It seemed he was sorting documents. Zack knocked on the door.

"Oh, Zack. I didn't see you there. I was just organizing Cosmos's documents. I-I can't believe she was actually kidnapped." He said. Light never showed it, but everyone could see that he loved Cosmos.

"I've sworn to protect her. But yet, I could do nothing." He came back to reality, "Oh, yes. Can I help you with something?"

"I wanted to sign up for the tournament."

"Of course. Come to the gym this evening." He said writing his name on a piece of paper.

"Thanks." Zack said.

Zack walked in the gym and found other students there waiting. A girl who looked about Zack's age walked in. She seemed to be scanning the room for a particular person. Suddenly, Zidane ran out of no were from the crowd almost like a blur. He leaped towards the girl screaming with joy.

"DAGGER!" The girl waited until she was sure Zidane couldn't stop his jump. She steeped out of the way. Zidane hit the wall behind her.

"Oww." He said. As he tried getting up, Zack saw the weapons on the wall jingle. Before Zack could worn Zidane of the danger, the weapons fell on him. Zidane pushed his head out and chuckled.

"You came. You must miss me."

"No. I just wanted to tell you that you better come back, or I'll never forgive you." She said.

Zack figured that this was the Dagger he heard about. Zidane nodded sarcastic.

"Yeah right. You just wanted to see me." He said leaning close for a kiss. Dagger walked away, "Wait, come back." He said running after her. Cloud walked in, as a happy Zidane ran by him.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing. Just a complicated relationship, I guess. Dang, she did look cute." Zack said. Areith walked in. She spotted Cloud and Zack.

"I heard about Cosmos. I just wanted to wish you both good luck." She winked at them.

"Sure, thanks." They said. Cloud hid his face.

"I-I need to go train." He said walking away. Zack blushed. Areith turned to leave when Zidane came back into the room, rubbing his cheek that was red like it got slapped.. At first, he didn't see her. Then he took a glance.

"Hi, what's your name, Barbie?" Areith couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's Areith."

"Areith? What a pretty name! Let's go get a bite to eat once I'm done here. 'Kay, Babe?"

"Oh no, I couldn't." She said. But the look on her face showed that she enjoyed it. Zack was angry. Who did Zidane think he was, flirting with his and Cloud's girlfriend?

"Ahem! Don't you have some place to go, Zidane? Like training for instance? Or maybe climb a tree and swing in it?" Zidane smiled but when he saw the look an Zack's face he shrank but stood firm.

"Look who's talking. You need to train too." He turned to walk away. But he gave Areith a wink. Before Zack could chase him away, Zidane walked away.

"Hehe, He's cute." Areith giggled.

"No, he's annoying." Zack said.

After training, Zack returned home. He felt himself growing stronger. Soon, he would be strong enough to fight in the tournament.

After a few weeks, the day of the tournament came. Zack felt nervous. There was twelve on each team. If one team had at least 12 points, they would win. If it was a tie...sudden death. Tidus was fired up and ready to go. He stepped up to the plate and fought a teenaged girl from the Chaos school.

"Ready to get your butt kicked?" She told him.

"No way, because Cosmos is going to win!" Tidus told her. They shot punches, kicks, and spells towards one another. The teenage girl used too much magic and she couldn't cast another spell. She then attacked with pnches and kicks, but Tidus was quicker. Tidus won the battle. He smiled and whipped his nose.

"She wasn't that hard." He bragged. Zack rolled his eyes. Tidus sure loved to show off. Cecil fought a muscular man. However, the man was too strong and Cecil lost the battle. Cloud went next. He used Cross Chain, Braver, and went as close to hand to hand combat. His opponent was smashed into the wall, smashed to the ground, and felt a series of punches and kicks. Zack was proud of his friend. He never seen Cloud fight like that before. Cloud's opponent surrendered, and he won the battle.

When he came back, Zack and Cloud slapped their hands in a hand shake.

"You were great, Cloud!" Zack told him.

"You'll do fine too. I have faith in you, Zack." Cloud told him. Zack smiled, but still felt nervous. At last his turn came up. Zack took a deep breath. The score was 5 to 5. If Zack won, Cosmos wold win. But then, Zack and the other warriors were taken by surprise. Chaos, the god of discord, stood in the ring. HE was Zack's opponent! Zack took a step back and swallowed.

"Does Zack have a chance? Chaos is bad news!" Onion Knight said. Warrior of Light nodded.

"If he believe, Zack will win." He said. Cloud watched his friend with worry. He crossed his fingers.

"Come on, Zack. You can do this." He whispered to himself. Chaos crossed his arms and looked at Zack. He chuckled.

"You think you can defeat me us, Warrior of Cosmos? Without your goddess, you are nothing." He said. Zack shivered.

"We won't know until after we try." He said. Chaos chuckled and in a blink of an eye, Zack was smashed against the wall. Zack gasped and fell to the ground. Chaos picked him up and threw him across the room. Zack was smashed to the wall. He stood up and waited for Chaos to charge. Chaos punched his fist forward. Zack back flipped out of the way. He jumped up and took a slice at Chaos. Chaos's hand was cut and he started to bleed. Zack then took a swing forward. Chaos grabbed Zack's head and threw him to the ground. Zack gasped for air. Chaos jumped into the air.

"Now parish!" He said as he moved his fist down. But before Chaos could make the final blow on Zack, Zack rolled out of the way just as Chaos hit the ground. There was a big dent in the stadium floor. Zack ran forward and his sword began to glow with fire. He took a swing at Chaos and stabbed him in the chest. Zack painted as the motionless Chaos stood before him.

"Did I do, did we win?" Zack mumbled. Then Chaos started to laugh.

"Did you think that could kill me? I'm the god of discord, I own fire!" His hands glowed with flames and he pulled Zack's sword out. He picked up Zack by his sword and grabbed Zack. Zack felt his temperature raising. He began to sweat. Then he felt his skin burning. Zack screamed out in pain. Cloud watched with horror. Was Zack going to die? Then Zack was able to give himself strength and Chaos started to feel shock. Zack used Lighting and Chaos let go of Zack. The Zack used Chain Slash and stuck Chaos down. The time went by ten seconds and then the 13th point was given to Cosmos. The Cosmos Warriors cheered. They ran out to meet Zack and they started tossing him in the air. Tidus walked up to Zack and shook his hand.

"You know something, Zack. Maybe your not as dumb as I thought you would be. Can we forget about this bad blood between us and be friends?" He said. Zack smiled.

"Sure, Tidus. Its all in the past." Zack said as he shook Tidus's hand.

"Thank you, Warriors." Cosmos told them, "you have entered a challenging course and had freed me with success." She turned to Zack.

"I knew that you would win, Zack. In return, you will become one of my warriors." She told Zack. Zack was surprised. He was one of Cosmos. He felt his strength grow stronger as she gave him her power.

The next day, Zack and Cloud walked into school. It was Graduation day. Zidane was giving away sheets of paper. He handed some to Cloud and Zack. Zack rolled his eyes. It was this 'test' again. Cloud stared at it. He looked up at Zidane.

"What is this?!" He said. Zidane smiled.

"The fan-girl test. I have to make sure your fan-girl worthy!" He said with a smile. Cloud shoved the paper in Zidane's chest.

"Not Interested!" Cloud said. Zidane shrugged and walked away. Lighting walked up to Zidane and grabbed a sheet and looked at it. Then she ripped the paper in pieces and walked away. Zidane stared at his shattered work in a way that was like he had his dreams crushed.

That night, Zack walked out on the SHINRA building balcony. It began to snow. His breath started to fog. He was here. He finally graduated. Cloud walked out to join his friend.

"I thought I find you here." He smiled. Zack nodded and they fell silent for a moment.

"It's all over. We finally made it to Graduation." Cloud said.

"Yeah, thanks, Cloud. If it wasn't for you and the guys, I probably wouldn't have made it to Graduation." Zack said. Cloud smiled.

"That's what friends are for, right?" He said. Zack nodded and noticed a gift in Cloud's hands.

"What's that?"

"This? It's a gift my mom gave me." Cloud said. Then the friends heard romantic music playing. Tifa and Areith walked out.

"Hey, guys. Their playing our song. Lets' go!" Tifa said as she grabbed Cloud's hand. They disappeared into the building. Areith smiled at Zack.

"Shall we?" She said. Zack smiled.

"Course. Let's go." He said taking her hand. They smiled at each other.

"Maybe this year wasn't so bad after all." Zack said to himself as they disappeared into the building to join the party.

High-School Chaos End


End file.
